You
by Akira Yuuki
Summary: COMPLETED


**Disclaimer :**

**Cerita ini imajinasi saya.**

**Para karakter dalam cerita saya murni milik diri mereka sendiri saya hanya meminjam nama mereka.**

**Cast :**

**Sesuai dengan kebutuhan cerita saya, dan seluruhnya adalah para KPOP artis.**

**Warning dan Note :**

**Saya bukan lagi seorang Author, hanya seorang anak yang ingin sharing tulisan saja, semoga ada yang suka.**

**Mungkin dalam cerita ini akan banyak terdapat typos, cerita abal dan nyaris fail serta mungkin penurunan gaya menulis saya serta beberapa adegan kekerasan. Maaf beberapa saat lalu saya sedang krisis kepercayaan sehingga saya belum muncul disini. Semoga masih bisa dibaca cerita ini.**

**Long One Shot**

**.**

**.**

**Hyukkie Akira**

**YOU**

**.**

**.**

Suara langkah kaki berdentum menumbuk aspal keras di malam yang nyaris sunyi tersebut. Sang pemilik langkah tenga berlari membabi buta melawan angin malam yang menusuk dingin, bahkan rasa dinginnya mampu menembus tulang belulang. Namun sayangnya hal itu tidak menyurutkan semangat baginya untuk sekedar menghirup udara dengan tenang.

Dalam pikirannya hanya tertulis satu hal, lepas dari keadaan ini secepatnya. Jalanan telah berubah terjal membuat orang-orang bermotor itu kesusahan mengejarnya yang tergolong gesit di jalanan. Ia masih memiliki stamina jika harus kabur lebih dari ini.

Orang-orang itu bukanlah musuhnya, ia dapat menjamin hal itu. Malah jika boleh dibilang mereka adalah bawahannya. Yah itu dulu, sebelum ia memutuskan hengkang dari organisasi gelap yang selama ini melambungkan namanya.

Ia salah satu dari mereka. Mencari kekuasaan dengan menundukkan yang lemah dan menaklukkan yang kuat, meski tak jarang harus menggunakan kekerasan. Itulah yang membuatnya sadar akan kesalahannya di masa lalu. Nuraninya berhasil membuka mata hatinya untuk kembali berpijak pada realita.

Walau kini ia sendiri tahu bahwa untuk menjadi orang baik membutuhkan perjuangan yang tidak mudah. Sekarang saja ia harus mengeluarkan tenaga ekstra hanya untuk kabur dari kejaran mereka. Hal itu terjadi karena keputusannya tak mungkin diterima dengan tangan terbuka oleh mereka, ia terlalu berbahaya untuk dibiarkan lepas begitu saja.

Kini kesialan agaknya datang menghampiri dirinya. Dimana ia terjepit dalam pilihan yang cukup sulit. Hanya ada dua pilihan saat ini. Melompat dari atas tebing yang lumayan curam untuk lepas dari kejaran mereka atau memilih jalan berbalik, namun jika ia mengambil pilihan kedua itu jelas mustahil, meski ia memiliki kemampuan diatas mereka, namun jumlahnya kalah telak.

Memang sepertinya harus berebekal kenekatan untuk lepas sekarang. Karena saat matanya yang awas sedang mencari alternatif lain yang ada hanyalah kumpulan orang-orang dengan penampilan sangar yang semakin mendekat.

"Sial. Sepertinya aku memang harus melompat." Putusnya. Ia mencoba turun dengan sehati-hati mungkin, namun tebing itu tak memungkinkan dirinya sampai bawah tanpa luka.

Sementara itu, sekelompok orang yang mayoritas berpakaian hitam ala gangster menghentikan laju kendaraan mereka tepat di tepi tebing tersebut. Beberapa dari mereka memutuskan untuk turun dan mencari disekitar lokasi yang merupakan jalan buntu itu.

"Bagaimana? Kalian menemukannya?" Tanya seorang dari atas motor hitam Harleynya. Sepertinya ia pemimpin dari kelompok pengejar itu.

"Tidak _Hyung_, kami tidak melihat siapapun diujung sana." Ujar beberapa orang sambil menunjuk arah belakang mereka.

"Kalau kalian?" Orang yang dipanggil _Hyung _itu kini mengarahkan pandangannya pada beberapa orang yang baru saja tiba dihadapannya.

"Sepertinya Aiden-_Sshi_ tidak melewati jalan ini. Karena tak ada jejaknya sama sekali." Lapornya, memang mereka tak menemukan orang yang mereka cari itu.

"Sial, kita harus segera menemukannya. Aku tak mau kena hukuman dari Yoona-_Sshi_." Orang itu kemudian memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk kembali melakukan pencarian, namun di tempat lain.

.

.

Ditempat lain, seseorang berjalan tertatih dengan luka hampir memenuhi tubuhnya. Baju yang dikenakannyapun telah robek disana-sini. Wajah tampannya juga tertutup lumpur. Pandangan matanya mulai buram seiring dengan menurunnya kesadaran pemuda itu. Ia sudah bertahan sampai sejauh ini, dan sepertinya mereka sudah kehilangan jejaknya.

"Aish, sebentar lagi ada jalan besar. Dan sepertinya juga dekat tempat tinggal warga…" Ucapnya lebih menyerupai bisikan. Bahkan sekarang ia sudah hampir tak sanggup berjalan lagi. Rasa lelah dan sakit di tubuhnya perlahan menyerang kesadarannya.

"Sedikit la—"

'Bruk!'

Belum sempat kalimat itu keluar sempurna, tubuh pemuda itu ambruk di tepi jalan yang lengang. Malam benar-benar telah merajai bumi, membuat semua orang terlelap dalam tidurnya. Mengistirahatkan jiwa-jiwa manusia yang sibuk bekerja dikala mentari bertahta.

.

.

Dua orang pemuda berjalan beriringan, yang satu bertubuh ramping dengan rambut pirang kecoklatan. Sedang yang satunya memiliki wajah _Aegyo _dengan sepasang gigi kelincinya. Waktu memang telah menunjukkan waktu tengah malam, namun kedua _Namja_ itu seolah telah terbiasa dengan kegelapan nan dingin ini.

"Aku pulang duluan Hyukkie, kau hati-hati yah!" Ucap pemuda _Aegyo_ itu pada namja satunya yang dipanggil dengan nama Hyukkie tadi.

"_Ne Hyung,_ selamat malam…" Balasnya sambil tersenyum ramah. Senyum khas seorang Lee Hyukjae. Senyum polos yang tulus ia berikan pada orang yang telah dianggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri. Lee Sungmin.

Kini ia berjalan dalam kesunyian malam, hal ini sudah biasa baginya yang hampir setiap hari pulang malam, selain hari sabtu dan minggu ia pulang agak sore. Lee Hyukjae adalah seorang _namja _yang hidup sebatang kara sejak kematian kedua orang tuanya dalam kecelakaan naas tiga tahun yang lalu.

Sebenarnya ia tak perlu bekerja sekeras ini untuk sekedar menyambung hidup, tinggal disebuah rumah yang sangat kecil dengan mengumpulkan uang selama setahun untuk tempatnya bernaung. Keluarganya adalah seorang yang kaya-raya, bahkan memiliki perusahaan yang berpusat di Seoul. Namun itu dulu, sebelum semua kejadian buruk menimpanya. Kenangan yang ia sendiri tak mau mengingatnya lagi.

Ditemani angin malam yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi membelai rambutnya yang agak panjang kini. Tanpa sengaja matanya terpaku pada sesuatu yang ada di ujung jalan. Karena penasaran ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat yang menjadi obyek pandangnya saat ini.

Kontan kedua matanya terbelalak kaget, mulutnya ia tutup dengan kedua tangan saking _shock_nya ia dengan apa yang dilihatnya. "Astaga, pemuda ini kenapa? Apa dia sudah mati?" Hyukjae terlihat panik dengan keadaan pemuda yang tergeletak di hadapannya.

Jemarinya mencoba mencari denyut nadi di pergelangan tangan yang kini terasa dingin. "Syukurlah ia masih hidup. Aku harus segera mengobati luka-lukanya." Dengan susah payah Hyukjae memapah pemuda asing itu menuju rumah mungilnya. Tubuhnya yang memang lebih kurus dari pemuda yang tak sadarkan diri itu membuatnya cukup mengalami kesulitan. Namun ia tak peduli, yang terpenting saat ini adalah menyelamatkan pemuda asing itu.

.

.

Hyukjae membaringkan tubuh penuh luka itu di atas _single bed _berwarna _baby blue _miliknya. Wajahnya yang manis itu menyiratkan rasa hawatir yang kentara. Ia merasa tak tega melihat kondisi pemuda di hadapannya.

Dengan langkah tergesa Hyukjae mengambil baskom berisi air bersih, dipundaknya tersampir handuk kecil berwarna putih, dan tangannya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk membawa kotak P3K.

Setelah semua persiapan selesai, ia mulai membersihkan luka-luka yang ada di tubuh pemuda yang masih belum sadarkan diri itu. Dengan sangat perlahan ia melilitkan perban pada beberapa luka yang menganga, sedangkan luka memar seperti benturan itu ia olesi dengan salep. Hyukjae melakukannya dengan sangat perlahan dan hati-hati.

"Sekarang selesai, tinggal mengganti pakaiannya yang kotor." Ucap Hyukjae dengan sekali menepukkan tangannya. Ia segera beranjak membereskan segala peralatan yang digunakannya untuk memberikan pertolongan pertama pada pemuda tadi.

Setelah semua beres ia segera mengganti bajunya yang semula menggunakan kaos berwarna cream dengan satu setel piama berwarna _dark blue _dengan garis putih di bagian depan. Lalu tangan terampilnya mengambil sepasang piama lain dengan warna coklat lembut. Lalu ia beranjak ke tempat dimana pemuda tadi berbaring.

Untunglah besok hari minggu, sehingga ia mendapat jatah kerja agak siang. Kembali dengan telaten Hyukjae memasangkan piama itu pada tubuh di depannya, setelah beres ia menarik selimut sampai batas pundak dan mematikan lampu yang ada di meja kecil di samping ranjangnya.

"Selamat malam, semoga cepat sembuh _Chingu-ya._"

Hyukjae juga segera menyamankan dirinya, menyambut dewi mimpi yang akan segera membawanya berkelana jauh ke dunia tanpa batas. Perlahan ia menarik selimutnya sendiri sampai batas dada, matanya perlahan terpejam. Karena terlalu lelah, ia bahkan tak peduli bahwa sekarang ia hanya tidur beralaskan karpet biru safir di lantai kamarnya yang dingin. Berharap esok segalanya bisa lebih baik.

.

.

Burung berkicau riang tanda pagi telah datang. Menampakkan sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk celah-celah dedaunan. Embun bergelantungan dan siap meluncur ke atas bumi. Bahkan kini suasana cerah menghiasi langit biru cakrawala.

Seberkas sinar matahari memantul dari kaca jendela kamar yang didominasi warna biru itu. Membuat seseorang yang sedang terbaring nyaman di atas kasur empuknya terganggu.

"Ngh…" Sedikit lenguhan keluar dari bibir _soft pink_nya. Matanya perlahan terbuka, mengerjab beberapa kali untuk beradaptasi dengan pencahayaan ruang.

Wajahnya menunjukkan rasa terkejut saat mendapati dirinya terbaring di atas sebuah kasur yang nyaman. Perlahan ia mencoba bangun, meski rasa sakit menyerang beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang terluka. Ia juga kaget saat mendapati perban yang membalut lukanya, belum lagi piama nyaman yang kini membungkus tubuhnya.

"Aku dimana?" Tanyanya, namun tak ada suara lain yang menjawabnya. Perlahan ia bangkit untuk mencari sang empunya rumah. Baru saja kakinya hendak melangkah, ia mendapati seseorang tertidur tepat di bawah ranjang tempatnya berada tadi.

"Siapa dia? Apa mungkin dia yang menyelamatkanku?" Pemuda itu berjongkok untuk melihat siapa orang yang telah menolongnya kemarin. Yah, ia telah menganalisa hipotesanya saat ini mengatakan bahwa seseorang yang masih terlelap itu adalah penolongnya.

Ia tertegun melihat pemandangan yang menyapa manik matanya. Seseorang berwajah manis dengan bulu mata yang lentik, hidungnya mancung alami, serta bibirnya yang kemerahan merekah indah seperti bunga mawar, sangat menakjubkan.

Bahkan jika boleh ia jujur, ia terpesona pada sosok penolongnya itu. Hanya dengan melihatnya saja ia merasa nyaman. Meski ada sedikit getaran aneh dalam hatinya. 'Aneh, hanya dengan melihatnya saja aku seperti tersihir oleh pesona anak ini.' Pikirnya.

"Mmh…" Tubuh yang menjadi obyek pemandangannya kini menggeliat pelan. Tak berapa lama, sebuah manik mata berwarna coklat gelap terbuka. "Eh?" Pemuda itu sedikit terkejut ketika ia mendapati seseorang menatapnya dari jarak yang lumayan dekat. Jantungnya berdegup tak karuan karena saking kagetnya, atau karena perasaan lain.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Sebuah suara bergema di gendang telinga Hyukjae. Suara yang sangat indah baginya. "Oh iya, apa kau yang menolongku kemarin malam?" Kali ini ia lebih mendekatkan wajahnya pada obyek yang sedang menatap polos ke arahnya.

"Eh, i—iya." Gugup Hyukjae, ia merasa malu dilihat sedekat itu.

"Terima kasih." Sambung pemuda perambut blonde itu. Ia tersenyum dengan sangat manis, membuat wajahnya yang tampan memancarkan aura yang menenangkan. "Boleh tau siapa namamu?"

Hyukjae masih belum lepas dari kebengongannya pada pemuda ini, sehingga ia sedikit lama dalam memproses data yang masuk ke otaknya. "Namaku Lee Hyukjae. Kau sendiri, siapa namamu?" Kata-kata itu berhasil keluar dari mulut Hyukjae setelah ia mampu menguasai dirinya lagi.

Sepertinya pemuda di hadapannya ini sedang berpikir keras, terlihat dari wajahnya yang berubah serius. 'Apa kemarin ia mengalami benturan sampai ia lupa namanya sendiri?' pikir Hyukjae. Namun ia tak mungkin mengatakannya.

'Bagaimana ini? Haruskah aku memberi tahunya namaku yang sebenarnya? Tapi itu terlalu beresiko, aku tak mau mereka menemukanku untuk saat ini. Dan juga aku tak mau ia ikut terlibat dalam urusanku. Lalu aku harus menjawab bagaimana?' Pikiran pemuda itu bergejolak. Ia bingung harus bagaimana, ini terlalu sulit baginya.

"_Chingu-ya_, kau baik-baik saja? Tak perlu dipaksakan jika kau memang tak mengingatnya." Hyukjae berusaha menghentikan pemikiran orang yang ada dihadapannya. Ia hawatir jika hal itu akan membebani pikirannya.

"Ah, namaku Lee Donghae." Jawab pemuda itu tanpa memperdulikan raut hawatir Hyukjae. Ia seperti mendapat petunjuk atas kesulitannya. 'Dari pada menggunakan Aiden Lee, Lee Donghae juga tidak buruk.' Pikirnya.

"Oh, kau tinggal dimana?" Lagi Hyukjae menanyakan pertanyaan yang membuat Donghae bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Aku tak punya tempat tinggal." Akhirnya ia memutuskan menjawab demikian saja. Karena memang sekarang ia sedang tidak punya tempat tinggal.

"Kalau begitu, kau boleh tinggal disini jika kau mau. Dan mulai sekarang panggil aku Hyukkie saja." Ucap Hyukjae dengan senyum tulusnya yang mempesona, memperlihatkan sampai bagian gusi pinknya yang indah.

Donghae sekali lagi terpukau. Ia merekam dalam ingatannya bahwa senyuman yang ia lihat di wajah Hyukjae adalah senyum terindah yang ingin ia jaga, entah kenapa hatinya menyuruhnya begitu.

"Baiklah."

.

.

Terlalu singkat memang, mereka baru saja berkenalan, baru saja memulai untuk menjalani hidup dengan saling berbagi dalam kebersamaan, namun tak ada kata 'terlalu singkat' bagi perasaan dalam diri masing-masing yang mulai menganggap keberadaan yang lain adalah sebuah kado terindah yang harus di jaga.

"Hyukkie, Kim _Ahjumma _memanggilmu!" Pekik seorang pemuda berparas tampan dari dalam sebuah kedai yang terletak di tepi jalan tersebut.

Sejak sepekan yang lalu, pemuda bernama Donghae yang diselamatkan Hyukjae mulai bekerja di tempat yang sama dengannya dan Lee Sungmin. Mereka bekerja sebagai pelayan di sebuah kedai makanan _sea food _yang ada di kawasan tersebut.

"Cepat temui Kim _Ahjumma_, siapa tahu memang ada yang penting." Kini giliran pemuda bernama Sungmin yang memerintahnya. Keduanya sedang berada di meja kasir saat ini.

Tanpa buang waktu Hyukjae melangkah meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri tadi. Ia segera menuju ke tempat pemilik kedai tersebut.

"Ada apa Hae?" Tanya Sungmin. "Kenapa Hyukkie dipanggil mendadak begitu? Apa dia melakukan kesalahan?" Sungmin melanjutkan kalimatnya yang sempat ia putus tadi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa _Hyung_. Sepertinya beliau hanya menyuruh Hyukkie membeli beberapa bahan yang habis." Balas Donghae, sementara sungmin hanya menanggapinya dengan gumaman 'Oh' kecil.

Mereka kembali pada kegiatan masing-masing, sekarang sedang waktunya makan siang jadi wajar jika kedai tersebut ramai oleh pengunjung.

.

.

Hyukjae berjalan menyusuri area pertokoan yang cukup ramai, walau kini siang amat terik dan membakar namun hal itu tidak menyurutkan semangat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Matanya kembali fokus pada daftar belanjaan yang ada di tangannya. Semua sudah lengkap saatnya ia kembali.

Kedua tangan kurusnya membawa berbagai belanjaan yang tak terhitung jumlahnya. Mulai dari sayur, buah, dan yang paling utama adalah beberapa ikan laut yang dibelinya tadi. Ia berjalan sedikit kesulitan mengingat banyaknya barang bawaannya, hingga tanpa sengaja ia menubruk seseorang yang bersimpangan dengannya. Seluruh map yang di bawah perempuan itu berhambur di atas jalan, sementara beberapa belanjaannya juga jatuh tak beraturan.

"Ah maafkan saya, tadi saya tidak sengaja menabrak anda. Maaf…" Ucap Hyukjae sambil membungkuk setelah selesai merapikan belanjaannya. Saat ia kembali menegakkan badannya yang dapat terlihat dihadapannya adalah seorang wanita paruh baya yang sangat dikenalnya.

Wajahnya memucat dengan sekujur tubuhnya mulai gemetar. Orang ini adalah orang yang sangat tidak ingin ditemuinya. Ia tak mau lagi berurusan dengan wanita yang sebenarnya adalah adik dari ibu kandungnya.

Tatapan terkejut juga tampak di wajah cantik wanita itu. Namun tak berapa lama tatapan itu menjadi tatapan benci yang menusuk. "Cih, tak kusangka akan bertemu denganmu disini bocah!" Ujarnya dengan nada dingin yang menusuk.

"Sudah saatnyakah kau kembali ke 'rumah' lamamu?" Bisiknya dengan intensitas yang masih sama, dingin dan menusuk. Membuat tubuh Hyukjae semakin susah untuk digerakkan. Wajah manisnya kini benar-benar ketakutan dengan pandangan yang nyaris kosong. Dalam pikirannya hanya ada bayangan masa lalu yang menakutkan.

.

.

**Flash-Back : On**

Seorang pemuda terbaring lemah di atas ranjang rumah sakit, beragam selang penopang kehidupan melekat pada tubuh kurusnya. Matanya masih terpejam dengan luka di sekujur tubuhnya.

Mendadak pintu kamar yang tadinya tertutup rapat kini terbuka kasar. Menampilkan dua orang dewasa yang menerobos masuk. Mereka segera mendekati ranjang pasien yang terletak di tengah ruang tersebut.

"Bangun bocah!" Sentak seorang pria dengan suara yang keras. Mereka tahu bahwa pemuda itu sudah sadarkan diri sejak pagi tadi, begitu mendengar sosok yang masih belum bergeming itu sadar kedua orang ini segera datang ke rumah sakit.

'Grep!'

"Buka matamu bocah sialan!" Geram laki-laki tadi, tangannya tak tinggal diam, bahkan sekarang sedang menarik bagian atas baju rumah sakit yang di kenakan pemuda itu. Seketika lenguhan kesakitan terdengar dari bibir yang semula terkatup.

Mata coklatnya menatap nanar pada apa yang ada di hadapannya. "_Ahjussi_?" Tanyanya heran.

"Cepat bangun, kita akan segera keluar dari sini sebelum pengacara sialan itu datang menemuimu." Dengan kasar orang yang ternyata adalah pamannya tersebut menarik pemuda tadi hingga bagun dari tidurnya, sementara sang wanita menarik jarum infuse yang melekat pada pergelangan tangan kanannya.

"Akh! Sa-sakit…" Pekiknya. Belum juga selesai dengan kesakitan yang mendera tubuhnya sekali lagi ia dipaksa untuk berdiri. Kedua tangannya ditarik secara paksa untuk membawa pemuda itu keluar dari rumah sakit.

Dengan langkah terseok dan rasa sakit yang menghujam tubuhnya pemuda bernama Hyukjae itu mengikuti langkah lebar paman dan bibinya. Mereka tanpa perasaan menyeret tubuh kurus itu menuju parkiran yang terletak di belakang rumah sakit tersebut.

Lewat jalan belakang yang lumayan sepi mereka menyusup keluar, tentu saja mereka mengambil jalan belakang karena kedua orang yang sedang menyeret tubuh yang semakin lemah itu tak mau ketahuan membawa lari pasien yang baru sadar dari komanya.

"Ku mo—hon ber—hen—ti… Aku tak sang—gup lagi…" Pinta Hyukjae dengan nada memohon dan suara yang kelewat lirih. Langkahnya semakin melambat seiring dengan kesadarannya yang mulai menurun. Kepalanya juga berdenyut kencang, mengakibatkan pandangan matanya kian memburam, belum lagi air mata yang entah sejak kapan mengalir deras di pipi pucatnya.

'Bruk!'

Tubuhnya akhirnya sampai pada batasnya, lelah dan lemahnya kondisi tubuhnya membuatnya jatuh terjungkal di lantai yang dingin. Nafasnya mulai tersengal.

Bukannya hawatir, kedua orang itu malah mengumpat keras di depan muka Hyukjae. Menarik helai pirangnya hingga ia tertarik berdiri. "Akh! Ampun…" Hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan Hyukjae di tengah rasa sakit yang semakin menyiksa.

"Diam, bocah! Kita harus cepat pergi dari sini." Kata laki-laki itu. Kembali tubuh Hyukjae diseret hingga di depan sebuah mobil Audy hitam. Secara kasar dihempaskannya Hyukjae ke jok belakang sebelum akhirnya mengunci pintunya dari luar. Tepat saat itu kesadaran Hyukjae hilang secara perlahan. Rasa sakit yang mendera tubuh lemahnya berhasil membawanya pada gelap yang menyakitkan.

.

.

'Blup! Blup! Blub!'

'Hah…hah…hah…'

'Blup! Blup! Blup!'

"Am—hah—punh! Hah…" Suaranya sekali lagi tertelan oleh dinginnya air bak mandi, kepala itu berulang kali keluar masuk dari dalamnya. Membuat paru-paru Hyukjae bagai terbakar.

"Ini hukuman bagi siapapun yang berani melawanku!" Balas wanita itu tajam.

'Duak!'

"Akh!" Isak tangisnya bercampur dengan nafas yang memburu. Sekujur tubuhnya telah basah dengan air dingin. Dan sekarang kepalanya berdarah akibat berbenturan dengan dinding. Tubuh itu kini meringkuk dalam kesakitannya.

Penderitaannya sudah berjalan seperti biasa, ia bahkan lupa bagaimana hidup tanpa siksaan itu. Tak ada lagi bagian tubuhnya yang tersisa tanpa luka, hampir semua dipenuhi memar dan luka baru yang menganga.

Pernah ia mencoba kabur dari 'rumah' tempatnya mendekam kini, namun hal yang didapatnya pasti seperti ini, siksaan yang lebih dari biasanya. Usahanya selalu gagal, dan itu membuat api semangat dalam dirinya perlahan mulai padam. Dapatkah sekali lagi ia mendapatkan semangat untuk bangkit dari keterpurukan yang memenjarakannya?

.

.

**Hyukjae POV**

Aku harus lari secepat yang aku bisa, apapun yang terjadi aku harus meninggalkan tempat ini. Kesempatan ini tak akan datang untuk kedua kalinya bukan?

Kupacu kakiku untuk berlari sejauh mungkin, walau kini kutahu keadaanku tak dapat dikatakan baik-baik saja, setelah mendapatkan hukuman dari paman dan bibiku karena sekali lagi ada orang yang mengetahui bahwa aku masih hidup.

Yah, paman dan bibiku sudah merencanakannya. Mereka mengatur siasat dengan membawaku lari dari rumah sakit dan menyekapku dalam gudang bawah tanah setiap hari hanya untuk mengelabuhi orang-orang, terutama pengacara kedua orang tuaku.

Jika mereka tak menemukan diriku maka secara otomatis seluruh harta kekayaan kedua orang tuaku akan jatuh ke tangan mereka, bibiku adalah satu-satunya saudara ibu yang masih hidup, sementara ayah adalah anak tunggal. Jadi itulah alasan kenapa aku berada dalam 'rumah'ku itu.

Kurasa sudah cukup jauh aku berlari, bahkan paru-paruku rasanya terbakar dan nafasku semakin terasa sesak. Orang-orang pasti bingung melihat penampilanku saat ini, dengan kemeja putih yang sudah tak berwarna putih lagi, tentu saja karena kini kemeja itu dipenuhi bercak darah dari luka-lukaku dan lumpur akibat aku jatuh berkali-kali. Sementara itu celana hitamku juga sudah sobek disana-sini. Dan yang paling penting adalah sekujur tubuhku yang penuh luka.

Aku sempat tersenyum antara miris mengingat kondisiku yang mengenaskan dan bahagia. Tentu aku merasa bahagia karena dapat melihat matahari siang yang menyilaukan, menghirup udara segar yang menyejukkan paru-paruku dan melihat orang-orang berlalu lalang di seberang jalan tempatku berdiri. Aku bebas, setelah hampir satu tahun aku selalu hidup dalam kegelapan dan siksaan.

Dengan langkah yang sangat lambat aku mencoba berjalan. Mencari perlindungan dari terik sang mentari yang membakar. "Tuhan, selamatkan aku…" Bisikku lirih. Namun apa daya, seluruh tenagaku habis tak tersisa, pandangan mataku semakin kabur karena kesadaran yang menipis, serta rasa sakit dari luka yang menganga mendera sekujur tubuhku. Perlahan gelap telah memakan habis kesadaranku.

Hanya satu dalam ingatanku sebelum seluruh kesadaranku hilang, seorang pemuda berwajah imut datang dan menggendong tubuhku dalam pelukan hangatnya, dia penolongku.

**End_Hyukjae POV**

.

.

"Yuri, kau sedang apa di situ?" Suara bass seseorang memanggil wanita bernama Yuri itu. Sepertinya ia sedang berjalan menuju tempat Hyukjae berdiri.

"Aku menemukan bocah kecil yang dulu sempat kabur dari 'rumah'nya." Katanya sambil memberi penekanan pada kata rumah, tentu yang dimaksud adalah ruangan gelap tempat ia menjalani hidup dulu.

Sebelah alis lelaki itu terangkat karena penasaran, namun semua terjawab saat didapatinya wajah ketakutan Hyukjae yang terbelalak menatapnya.

"Oh, jadi kau mau kembali ke'rumah'mu, bocah?" Lelaki itu bertanya sinis pada Hyukjae.

"A-aku tak akan kembali lagi ke tempat itu, aku tak mau!" Balasnya sambil berusaha pergi dari tempat itu.

'Gyut!'

"Kau mau kemana, hm?" Pergelangan tangan Hyukjae digenggam erat oleh laki-laki yang sebenarnya adalah pamannya. "Begitukah salammu pada paman dan bibimu? Padahal kita baru bertemu." Lanjutnya dengan nada yang membuat Hyukjae muak.

"Lepaskan!" Dihempaskan tangan itu, namun sayang tenaganya tak sebanding dengan pria besar yang ada dihadapannya. Ia memang takut oleh trauma di masa lalu, tapi ia harus pergi dari sini jika ingin selamat.

Hyukjae masih meronta, bahkan kini kakinya ia gunakan untuk menendang tubuh pamannya, hingga membuat pegangan tangan itu lepas darinya. Mengetahui ada kesempatan Hyukjae langsung lari dari tempat itu.

"Hey, jangan lari!" Teriak wanita bernama Yuri itu sambil mengejar Hyukjae, begitupun dengan lelaki yang merupakan suaminya juga tak tinggal diam.

.

.

"Mau kemana kau?" Akhirnya tertangkap juga, lagi-lagi Hyukjae berusaha kabur dengan meronta sekuat yang ia bisa, hal itu membuat lelaki paruh baya itu marah. Dengan kasar ditariknya rambut pirang kecoklatan milik Hyukjae, dan tampa ampun ia membenturkan kepala itu pada dinding gang tempat mereka berdiri.

'Duak!'

Dengan sekali hempas darah mengucur deras dari kepala Hyukjae, rasanya kepalanya mau pecah akibat rasa sakit itu, namun ia masih bersih keras melawan, dengan sisa tenaga yang ada dia kembali menendang perut pamannya, mendorong tubuh bibinya dan bersiap kabur.

Sayangnya langkahnya tak secepat yang tadi, sehingga dengan mudah ia tertangkap untuk kedua kalinya. Lelaki itu semakin geram melihat tingkah pemuda belia tersebut yang mencoba kabur, dilayangkannya tinjunya diudara hendak memukul wajah yang telah dialiri darah itu, namun sepertinya hal itu tak akan terjadi.

"Lepaskan Hyukkie!" Sebuah suara menghentikan kegiatannya, diikuti satu pukulan telak mendarat di wajah lelaki itu, membuatnya jatuh tersungkur dan pegangannya pada Hyukjae terlepas.

Melihat kondisi Hyukjae yang lemah, menyulut emosi pemuda berambut pirang cerah itu. Dengan membabi buta ia melayangkan pukulan dan tendangan pada sang lelaki, sementara pemuda lain yang ada disana berlari menolong Hyukjae yang hilang kesadaaran, setelah sebelumnya ia membuat pingsan Yuri dengan pukulan di tengkuk.

"Hae, hentikan! Lebih baik kita bawa Hyukkie kembali sekarang, lukanya sepertinya cukup parah." Kata pemuda manis yang ternyata adalah Lee Sungmin tersebut. Baru saja ia akan menggendong Hyukjae, tiba-tiba Donghae merebutnya dan menggendongnya ala _Bridal Style_.

"Biar aku saja _Hyung_, ayo!" Ajaknya. Kedua alis Sungmin bertaut melihat kelakuan aneh Donghae. 'Sepertinya dia menyukai Hyukkie.' Tebaknya dalam hati.

.

.

Benar saja tebakan Sungmin saat itu. Donghae memang menyukai Hyukjae, hal itu semakin jelas terlihat. Seperti saat ini, Donghae sedang memeluk tubuh Hyukjae dari samping mencegahnya agar tidak jatuh.

"Hyukkie hati-hati!" Donghae berucap agak panik ketika melihat orang yang disukainya akan jatuh membentur meja. "Kau istirahat saja dulu." Lanjutnya dengan menatap kedua mata Hyukjae.

"Aku baik-baik saja Hae, tadi hanya sedikit kepleset saja kok." Balas Hyukjae santai. Ia masih belum menyadari raut hawatir Donghae saat ini.

"Tapi, tetap saja aku tak mau kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu Hyukkie." Sudah cukup bagi Donghae melihat Hyukjae-nya terluka tempo hari, bahkan sekarang kepala si pirang masih dililiti perban.

"Hm, aku akan hati-hati. _Cha,_ kita kerja lagi." Lanjut Hyukjae ceria, ia segera kembali ke dapur untuk membantu Shindong sang koki.

Semua hal itu tak luput dari penglihatan Sungmin, sebenarnya ia sedikit tak rela melihat kedekatan Donghae pada Hyukjae. Entah sejak kapan ia menyukai pemuda manis pemilik _Gummy Smile _itu, tapi ia tahu cinta tak harus memiliki. Jadi ia akan merasa senang jika Hyukjae senang.

.

.

"Hyukkie, bolehkah aku tanya sesuatu?" Donghae memulai pembicaraan. Kini keduanya sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari kedai, berhubung ini hari Sabtu mereka bisa pulang lebih awal dari biasanya.

"Hm, tanya apa?" Hyukjae menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menatap kedalam mata Donghae, membuat pemuda berkuncir itu gugup seketika.

"Em… apa…" Perkataan Donghae terhenti saat matanya menangkap segerombolan orang yang ia kenal akan melewati tempat ia berada. 'Sial, kalau mereka sampai menemukanku disini Hyukkie pasti dalam bahaya' pikirnya. Mereka semakin mendekat kearahnya. Sehingga tanpa pikir panjang Donghae menarik tubuh Hyukjae yang ramping itu dalam pelukannya dan dengan cepat ia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Hyukjae yang terbuka.

Mata Hyukjae terbelalak kaget, ia tak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi. Pikirannya masih sibuk memproses apa yang dilakukan Donghae padanya. Bahkan ia hanya diam saja dengan mata yang masih memandang kosong saat lidah Donghae menjelajah masuk ke rongga mulutnya.

'Manis sekali bibirnya.' Batin Donghae, ia tetap menikmati rasa yang disuguhkan Hyukjae. Dilumat dengan ganas bibir bawah Hyukjae, diselipkan lidahnya untuk mengabsen gigi putih Hyukjae. Mengajak lidah Hyukjae berdansa bersama, meski Hyukjae tak membalasnya tapi ciuman itu sangat dinikmati oleh Donghae.

Dalam posisi seperti itu ia dapat melihat wajah Hyukjae yang memerah padam. Dan ia dapat melihat orang-orang dari organisasinya telah beranjak dari sana. Sepertinya mereka tak menyadari bahwa Donghae-lah yang sedang berciuman di tepi jalan sepi itu.

Dorongan dari Hyukjae membuat Donghae terpaksa melepaskan ciumannya. Sedikit kesal memang, namun ia juga tak tega melihat Hyukjae terengah dengan wajah merah padam. Sangat indah dan menggoda siapa saja yang melihatnya. Ingin rasanya Donghae melumat bibir yang merona itu sekali lagi. Namun niat itu diurungkannya saat menyadari air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata coklat gelap Hyukjae.

"Ke-kenapa?" Tanya Hyukjae tidak jelas. Ia hanya mengucapkan satu kata itu saja, memandang Donghae dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Gugup, Donghae merasa sangat gugup saat ini. Ia tak mau membuat Hyukjae membencinya. Tapi ia tak tahu harus menjelaskan seperti apa. "A-aku… se-sebenarnya aku mencintaimu Hyukkie, maaf… aku tak bermaksud untuk…"

"Itu ciuman pertamaku, dan kau telah merebutnya tanpa permisi." Potong Hyukjae datar, tentu saja Donghae menjadi semakin gelagapan dibuatnya.

"E-eh, maafkan aku. Aku sungguh tak bermaksud mengambilnya secara paksa darimu. Hanya saja tadi…kau terlalu menggoda saat menatapku dengan pandangan polosmu itu, aku semakin tak bisa mengendalikan diriku saat melihat wajah manismu dari dekat Hyukkie."

'Blush…'

Wajah Hyukjae langsung memerah, ia menunduk sambil memegang ujung kaos putihnya erat. "Ka-kau bohong yah? Aku ini _namja_ mana mungkin manis…" Lirihnya.

"Aku tak bohong kok! Kau bahkan lebih manis dari pada seorang _yeoja_ sekelipun. Apalagi jika tersipu seperti ini." Wajah Hyukjae semakin memerah, membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan di mata Donghae. "Jadi?" Donghae menanyakan jawaban dari Hyukjae yang masih bungkam.

"Jadi apa?" Tanya Hyukjae tak mengerti, ia mendongakkan wajahnya hanya untuk meminta kejelasan dari Donghae.

"Jadi apa jawabanmu tentang perasaanku?" Gemasnya. 'Aish, bisa-bisanya ia menunjukkan ekspresi sepolos itu. Tahan Donghae… kau tak boleh melahapnya lagi!' Ucap Donghae dalam hati.

Sebuah anggukan malu-malu sebagai jawabannya. "A-aku juga mencintaimu. Lagi pula kau sudah mengambil ciuman pertamaku." Balas Hyukjae lirih, namun Donghae mampu mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"_Jinja? Jeongmal gomawo… saranghaeyo _Lee Hyukjae." Girang Donghae, dengan singkat ia memeluk tubuh Hyukjae erat. Seolah tak ingin melepaskannya lagi. Sementara Hyukjae menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Donghae. Ia merasakan kehangatan yang menyusup sampai ke dasar hatinya.

"_Nado saranghae…_Lee Donghae."

.

.

"Apa kalian sudah menemukan Aiden-_oppa_?" Tanya sebuah suara wanita pada orang-orang yang ada di ruangan itu. Dari penampilannya ia bisa dibilang sangat cantik, rambut panjang bergelombang, wajah yang kelewat cantik dan tubuh yang tinggi ramping membuatnya menjadi pujaan siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Kami menemukan informasi bahwa tuan Aiden kini berada di daerah Busan. Ia bekerja di sebuah kedai makanan _Sea food_ di daerah situ." Seorang wanita dengan wajah yang hampir mirip dengannya menjawab.

"Bagus Cristal. Kita akan pastikan ke sana malam ini juga." Balas wanita tadi anggun. Ia segera berdiri dari kursi yang sedari tadi di dudukinya.

"Seperti yang diperintahkan nona Yoona, malam ini kita bawa kembali tuan Aiden." Ia mengumumkan pada beberapa orang yang ada di ruang tersebut. Wanita bernama Cristal tadi melangkah menyusul Yoona yang lebih dulu keluar dari ruang itu.

.

.

Suasana kedai sudah sepi. Shindong sang koki juga baru saja pulang. Kini yang ada hanya tinggal tiga orang Lee saja. Mereka baru saja akan melangkah keluar saat terdengar suara motor dalam jumlah banyak berhenti tepat di depan kedai mereka.

Sungmin dan Hyukjae memandang dengan bingung pada gerombolan itu, sementara Donghae terbelalak kaget. "Sial!" Tanpa sengaja Donghae mengumpat pelan. Hal itu membuat kedua orang yang ada disana menjadi semakin bingung.

Salah seorang dari mereka turun dari atas motor yang dikendarainya, dengan langkah pasti ia berjalan mendekati arah ketiga _namja _itu berdiri mematung. Helm yang menutupi seluruh kepalanya telah terlepas, menampilkan sosok wanita cantik dalam balutan celana _jeans _ketat dan jacket kulit warna hitam membalut tubuhnya.

Tanpa basa-basi wanita itu langsung memeluk Donghae dengan manja, membuat Hyukjae kaget, begitupun dengan Sungmin yang berdiri dalam diam.

"_Oppa…bogoshippo_…" Ucap Yoona manja. "Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja, bukannya kau berjanji tak akan meninggalkanku." Lanjutnya lagi.

'Deg!'

Hati Hyukjae terasa sakit melihat pemandangan di depannya. Baru saja ia merasakan kebahagiaan cinta bersama orang yang telah mencuri ciuman pertamanya dan juga seluruh hatinya, kini ia harus dihadapkan oleh sesuatu yang tidak dimengertinya. Namun ia tahu benar hal itu amat melukai hatinya.

"Lepaskan aku Yoona." Kata Donghae dingin, ia tidak pernah mencintai wanita dihadapannya itu, hanya perasaan sebagai seorang kakak pada adiknya saja. Tapi sepertinya Yoona salah mengartikannya.

"Aku sudah bukan anggota dari kalian lagi. Sejak aku memutuskan keluar dari tempat itu aku bukanlah anggota kalian lagi. Jadi sudah tidak ada hubungan apapun antara aku dan Black Fire." Tegas Donghae. Ia melirikkan pandangannya pada namja yang masih berdiri di sebelah Sungmin itu. Dengan lembut ditariknya tangan Hyukjae untuk mendekat ke arahnya.

"Hae?" Ucap Hyukjae lirih. Ia masih belum mengerti apa yang terjadi. Sementara Sungmin sepertinya sudah dapat membaca kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Siapa dia tuan Aiden?" Seorang berwajah mirip dengan Yoona menatap sinis pada Hyukjae. Ia juga turun dari motornya untuk mendampingi sang kakak sepupunya itu.

"Dia kekasihku." Tegas Donghae singkat. Bisa dilihatnya wajah kedua wanita itu menegang.

"Tidak mungkin. Kau pasti berbohong!" Desis Yoona tajam, ia sendiri tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa seorang laki-laki biasa seperti ini menjadi kekasih Aiden Lee, seorang yang sangat berpengaruh di dunia gangster.

"Dasar laki-laki sialan. Apa yang kau lakukan pada Aiden-_oppa_ sampai dia menganggapmu sebagai kekasihnya, hm?" Yoona berujar sinis, ditatap wajah Hyukjae tajam. "Kau hanya seonggok sampah yang tak pan—"

"Hentikan ucapan kotormu nona!" Potong Sungmin kesal, ia tidak akan membiarkan wanita itu menghina Hyukjae.

"Siapa kau?" Masih dengan intensitas kalimat yang dingin dan menusuk Yoona berkata pada Sungmin.

"Dia Lee Sungmin, teman sekaligus kakakku." Sahut Donghae memberi jawaban. "Seperti yang dikatakan Sungmin-_Hyung_ kau tak pantas berkata kotor, apalagi pada Hyukkie. Dan satu hal lagi, lebih baik kau pergi dari sini." Tambahnya.

"Aku akan pergi tapi dengan membawamu." Kerasnya. Yoona memang terkenal keras kepala, dan Donghae sadar itu.

"Tidak akan pernah."

Tiba-tiba Cristal menarik Hyukjae ke arahnya, satu tangannya digunakan untuk memegang kendali pada Hyukjae dan tangan yang lain membawa pisau tajam yang menempel di leher jenjang Hyukjae.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Pekik Sungmin dan Donghae bersamaan, mereka sungguh tak menyangka bahwa Cristal akan melakukan hal seperti itu.

"Jika tuan mau pemuda ini selamat, tuan harus kembali bersama kami. Atau tuan mau pisau ini menembus kulit indahnya…" Kata Cristal mengancam. Namun benar saja, kini leher itu telah meneteskan darah akibat kulit yang terkoyak.

Sementara Sungmin dan Donghae sendiri tak bisa berbuat banyak. Anak buah dari Yoona telah mengepung mereka dengan senjata lengkap. Bahkan jika mereka nekat bergerak atau melawan salah satu dari revolver itu akan menembus tubuh mereka.

"Bagaimana? Kenapa kau diam saja _oppa_?" Kali ini Yoona angkat bicara. Melihat Donghae yang masih bungkam membuatnya muak. Ia tidak suka menunggu.

Sementara Donghae tak bisa memilih, ia jelas tak mau melihat Hyukjae terluka. Tapi ia sendiri tak mau meninggalkan cintanya. Ia terlanjur bahagia hidup seperti ini, bersama dengan Hyukjae yang dicintainya. Ia tak tahu harus memilih apa.

"Apa perlu ku bantu menentukan pilihan _oppa_?" Tanya Yoona pelan. 'Duak!'

"Akh!" Erang Hyukjae saat sebuah tendangan mendarat di perutnya. Darah segar keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Kini tubuhnya setengah membungkuk menahan sakit.

Donghae dan Sungmin mengejang seketika. Sungguh mereka kaget dengan apa yang terjadi di hadapannya.

"Apa masih kurang?" Tanya Yoona lagi. 'Bugh!' satu pukulan mendarat di wajah Hyukjae, membuatnya nyaris tumbang jika tidak dalam genggaman Cristal. Mereka berdua memang wanita, namun keahlian bela diri dan tenaganya setara dengan pria.

'Duak!'

'Bugh!'

'Bugh!'

"Uhuk…uhuk… akh!" Darah segar semakin banyak keluar dari mulut Hyukjae. Tendagan dan pukulan yang mendarat di perut dan dadanya membuatnya sesak. Ia bahkan sulit mengambil udara untuk bernafas.

Sungmin sudah memjamkan mata, air matanya sudah mengalir deras. Permohonannya tak dihiraukan. Ia frustasi dengan semua ini. Yoona mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menendang tubuh Hyukjae yang kini berlutut di tanah. Namun hal itu terhenti saat Donghae membuka suara.

"Hentikan!" Ucapnya datar. Walau hatinya sakit tapi ia tak bisa menangis sekarang. "Sudah cukup, aku akan pergi bersama kalian. Aku akan kembali pada Black Fire." Katanya lirih, ia berjalan menuju tempat Yoona berdiri, tanpa sedikitpun menolehkan pandangannya pada Hyukjae.

Ia tak sanggup melihat keadaan orang yang dicintai hancur di depan matanya, dan jika ia menolong Hyukjae ia yakin Yoona akan menghabisi pemuda malang itu.

"Maafkan aku Yoona, aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu. Aku hanya berbohong tentang siapa dia, dia hanya mainanku selama aku disini. Lagi pula amat tidak mungkin seorang Aiden Lee mencintai laki-laki tak berguna macam itu." Ucap Donghae dengan nada dingin.

Telinga Hyukjae masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang diucapkan Donghae barusan, seolah hatinya benar-benar ditikam dari belakang. Rasa sakit ditubuhnya yang bahkan hampir mengambil kesadarannya tak mampu menandingi sakit hatinya.

"Ha-hae?" Lirihnya. Air mata bahkan sudah menganak sungai diwajahnya yang berlumur darah.

"Jangan menyebut namaku dengan mulut kotormu Lee Hyukjae. Aku tak pernah benar-benar mencintaimu, aku hanya menipumu dengan rayuan palsu yang bodohnya kau percaya. Tak mungkin aku sudi dengan orang miskin yang tolol sepertimu. Bahkan untuk melindungi diri sendiri saja kau tak mampu. Satu lagi, Yoona adalah kekasihku, sedangkan kau adalah mainanku, layaknya mainan pada umumnya jika sudah tidak layak pakai maka ia harus di buang ke tempat sampah!"

Selesai berkata seperti itu Donghae segera merangkul pinggang Yoona dan mengecup kening wanita cantik itu sekilas. Mereka pergi meninggalkan Hyukjae yang hancur berkeping-keping. Bukan hanya tubuh, hatinya kini telah hancur tak tersisa, api kehidupan yang susah payah ia kobarkan dipadamkan secara keji oleh Donghae.

Namun siapa tahu, dalam hati Donghae menangis pilu, meratapi keputusannya yang menghancurkan hati orang yang dicintainya. Ia yakin Hyukjae akan membenci dirinya seumur hidup, namun itu jauh lebih baik baginya dari pada melihat Hyukjae mati tersiksa di depan matanya. 'Maafkan aku Hyukkie… Asal kau tahu, sampai kapanpun hanya ada dirimu dalam hatiku… hanya ada kamu.' Bisik Donghae dalam hati.

Sungmin baru kembali dari alam fantasinya. Dengan tergesa ia berlari ke arah Hyukjae yang kini sudah tak sadarkan diri. Ia menggendong tubuh itu dalam dekapannya, dan tanpa pikir panjang ia menghentikan sebuah taxi yang kebetulan lewat di depan kedai. Ia harus menyelamatkan Hyukjae. Apapun yang terjadi nanti, Hyukjae harus selamat.

"Bertahanlah Hyukkie…" Ia memohon pada Tuhan agar memberikan keselamatan pada Hyukjae-nya. Dan dalam hati ia juga memohon agar Hyukjae masih bisa bangkit untuk yang kedua kalinya dari kehancuran. Walau itu sangat berat.

.

.

Musim berganti tahun, tak terasa setahun berlalu dengan begitu cepat, waktu telah banyak merubah segalanya, mencoba menghadirkan kehidupan baru untuk masa depan yang lebih baik lagi, sekali lagi harus bangkit dari kehancuran dan menata masa depan dari awal.

Seorang pemuda berambut coklat kemerahan sedang berdiri di tepi jalan, matanya memandang kosong sebuah kedai yang berdiri megah di ujung sana. Senyum pilu menghiasi wajahnya, walau ia telah kembali bangkit lagi dari kehancuran, walau ia dapat tersenyum kembali, namun semua itu seolah hanya sebuah topeng untuk menutupi hatinya yang hancur tak berbekas.

Sorot matanya masih menyisakan luka yang dalam, dan senyum yang ia berikan sama sekali tak memiliki makna kebahagiaan, ibaratkan hidup bagai raga tak bernyawa. Seluruh nyawanya telah hilang dibawa pergi oleh cinta yang membawa luka.

"Hyukkie, ayo pulang…" Seorang pemuda imut menggandeng tangannya. Hanya anggukan kecil sebagai jawabannya.

"_Hyung_, kita beli ice cream dulu yah?" Kali ini seorang pemuda jangkung yang bicara, "Hyukkie mau?" Tanyanya yang dibalas oleh anggukan lain dari pemuda yang dipanggil Hyukkie tadi.

"Changminnie, kau harus sopan pada Hyukkie, dia itu lebih tua dari pada kamu!" Kesal sang _aegyo_ pada pemuda tinggi itu.

"Ah Minnie _hyung _gak asyik… Hyukkie mau-mau saja ku panggil tanpa embel-embel _Hyung_. Iya kan Hyukkie?" Lagi-lagi hanya anggukan sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan itu.

Changmin memang terlihat dewasa dari penampilannya, tapi tingkahnya seperti anak-anak, hampir tiap hari ia dan Sungmin selalu mencari keributan, tujuannya sebenarnya hanya satu, agar Hyukkie mau bicara atau sekedar tersenyum saja. Namun agaknya hal itu susah, karena sejak kejadian setahun silam Hyukjae tak mau lagi menyuarakan suaranya, dan sesekali ia tesenyum walau jelas itu dipaksakan.

Hyukjae berjalan mendahului saat ia melihat penjual ice cream strawberry kesukaannya. Setidaknya ia tidak melupakan makanan ternikmat yang pernah dikenalkan ibunya itu. Tanpa menunggu keduanya ia berjalan mengambil antrian yang lumayan panjang itu, sesekali ia menoleh kebelakang untuk memberikan tanda agar kedua temannya cepat menyusul, yang dibalas dengan jawaban 'iya' secara semangat dari Changmin.

"Sampai kapan dia akan seperti itu? Bahkan semakin hari, ia semakin menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaan barunya. Ia seolah memaksakan diri untuk melupakan segala kenangannya. Belum lagi sejak setahun yang lalu ia tak mau lagi mengeluarkan suaranya untuk berkata, ia lebih suka diam dan melamun, atau menangis diam-diam di belakangku." Papar Sungmin sedih, ia seolah kehilangan Lee Hyukjae denga senyum sehangat mentarinya.

"Suatu saat dia pasti akan kembali seperti dulu. Aku yakin itu." Jawab Changmin penuh keyakinan. Ya, ia percaya bahwa mungkin sekarang sang mentari telah diliputi awan kelabu, tapi suatu saat mentari pasti akan bersinar menghangatkan bumi yang merindukan pancaran sinar semangatnya.

.

.

**THE END**

.

.

Akhirnya selesai juga…

Ini benar-benar ONESHOT… yah saat sedang krisis ide, saya malah bikin ini.

Maaf ff multichapnya belum bisa lanjut, soalnya masih buntu ide…

Buat reader sekalian maaf jika ff saya mengandung kekerasan dan juga abal, garing, tidak seru dsb. Saya sedang galau tingkat dewa…

RnR yah… Flame juga boleh bagi yang gak suka… ^^V

***P.S : apa cerita ini menggantung? Apa Oneshot ini aneh? Ah maaf ya reader sekalian jadi baca sesuatu yang membosankan begini.**

**Oh ya, ff multichap saya benar-benar saya telantarkan karena belum dapat ide sama sekali… sedangkan yang muncul malah ide baru yang gak jelas asal usulnya kayak gini #nunjuk ff di atas#**

**Okeeee… saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak bagi yang udah mau baca… kekekekeke RnR plis… flame juga silahkan… tak apa-apa… saya terima kok!**

With Love

_**Hyukkie Akira Everlastingfriend**_


End file.
